You Save Me
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: They were trapped in a room that, in a split second, could become their tomb...
1. Trapped

Okay, bear with me, people. I FINALLY found a way to upload this stuff, so I'm churning out stories like crazy! But the good news is (so you don't lose your minds or kill me with a flaming shoe) that most of these stories ARE finished, so how many reviews I get decides how often I update... MWAHAHAHAHA!! (clears throat) Anyways, on with the show!

This story is dedicated to KaydenceRei, Ciara, and Rachel! Thanks, peeps!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. (wistful sigh)

Olivia motioned to a door at the end of the hall, and Elliot nodded, following her. Taking a deep breath, Olivia turned the doorknob slowly, easing the door open.

But before they could take another step, the entire floor exploded into a hail of bullets.

Olivia felt a bullet tear through her shoulder, and she grabbed the wound, somehow managing to stay on her feet.

Elliot saw her take the bullet, and his heart leapt into his throat.

"Olivia!" he screamed, throwing himself at his partner, sending them both spiraling to the ground.

Acting as a shield, he covered her body with his as the bullets rained around them. He felt a bullet burn through his side, but he continued to shield his partner.

Finally the spray of bullets ended, and Elliot raised his head cautiously, surveying the scene. Somewhere down the hall, he heard roaring and what sounded like wood splintering, but he was more concerned about his partner.

"Liv? Liv, you okay?" he asked as he rolled onto his side, gritting his teeth against the burning pain in his side.

She didn't respond, and Elliot became concerned.

But before he could speak again, a deafening crash shook the building. Without thinking, Elliot threw himself over his partner's limp form, covering her head.

Above them, chunks of the ceiling crumbled and fell around them. Beneath them, the floorboards creaked and groaned ominously, and Elliot tightened his hold on his unconscious partner.

The building lurched sideways, and Elliot felt the burning pain in his side return before the darkness swallowed him.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Cragen, Munch and Fin watched in horror as the building swayed from side to side.

Spotting a firefighter, Fin grabbed his arm and shouted, "Hey, our friends are in there!"

"The building's about to give!" the firefighter shouted back. He disappeared, then returned a few seconds later with another firefighter.

The first one said, "There's some people trapped inside, boss! We gotta get 'em out!"

The second firefighter turned to Cragen and said, " We're gonna try to get 'em out. What are their names?"

"Elliot and Olivia," Cragen answered, staring at the building.

"That building's gonna give any minute," the second firefighter said. "If we're gonna have a prayer of getting them out alive, we've gotta move, now!"

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

When Elliot came to, he couldn't tell how much time had passed. The room was submerged in darkness, and as his eyes adjusted, he realized that there was no way out of the room.

A dull ache brought him back to the present, and Elliot remembered that he wasn't alone.

Pushing himself up onto his heels, he crouched over Olivia and laid one of his big hands on her back, using his other hand to stroke her hair.

"Liv?" he whispered, leaning close to her head. She didn't respond, and with extreme caution, Elliot rolled Olivia onto her back.

With a trembling hand, he laid two fingers on her neck, holding his breath as he felt for her pulse. He let out a relieved sigh when he found it.

As his eyes traveled over his unconsious partner, Elliot's breath caught in his throat. Her right arm was bent backward at an impossible angle, and he knew immediately that it was broken.

Looking around the room, his heart sank as the severity of the situation dawned on him. They were both in need of medical attention, and they were trapped in a room that, in a split second, could become their tomb.

TBC...

A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know I'm evil. Go review and I'll update faster... (wink wink nudge nudge)


	2. Rescue

Hee hee, okay, I updated!

This chapter is for my fellow fruit loops for their countless hours of random chatroom nonsense... (ducks tranq gun) Just kidding! Ya'll rock!!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. As much as I love writing these stories, they ain't mine.

Several hours later, Fin, Cragen and Munch were still standing in front of the building when one of the firefighters ran up to them.

"I think we've found them!" he said excitedly, and the men looked at each other.

_God, please let them be okay_, Cragen prayed, staring at the building.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot was watching Olivia when she began to stir and moan.

"It's okay, Liv," he whispered soothingly, smoothing her hair back out of her face.

Her brown eyes fluttered open, and Elliot smiled at her and said, "Hey, Liv. How you feeling?"

"Elliot, where are we?" she croaked, looking around the room.

Not wanting to frighten her any more than she already was, he said, "We're still in the building. We're just waiting for Captain to, uh, come let us know when to come out."

"You're a terrible liar, El," she whispered, wincing in pain as she tried to move her arm.

"Hey, hey, hey," he chided, resting his hand lightly on her forearm. "Don't move your arm. I think it's broken."

Locking eyes with him, Olivia said, "Elliot, what's going on? Really."

He swallowed, finding her good hand with his and squeezing it gently.

"Elliot, you're scaring me. What's going on?" she repeated, the fear evident in her voice.

Elliot scrubbed his free hand over his face and said, "Liv, we're trapped in here. I think someone set off a bomb after we were shot."

Olivia gasped softly, and tears slid down her cheeks.

Pushing every rule and regulation out of his mind, Elliot wrapped his arms around his partner. Then, mindful of her arm, Elliot pulled her into his lap.

Olivia stiffened at the contact, but she quickly relaxed in his embrace, resting her head against his broad chest and cradling her broken arm against her stomach.

"It's okay, Liv," he assured her, resting his chin on the top of her head. "We're gonna be okay."

She continued to cling to him, and he slowly rocked her back and forth, absentmindedly stroking her hair.

Suddenly a low rumbling noise filled the room, and Elliot pulled Olivia as close to his chest as he could, using one hand to shield her head. Then, as quickly as it began, the noise stopped.

Olivia continued to hide her face in Elliot's chest, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat helping her to remain calm.

"Elliot? Olivia?" a deep voice called, piercing the silence.

Elliot's heart leapt, and he lifted his head and shouted, "We're in here!"

Several seconds later, a crash at the front of the room made Elliot look up, and he watched as several firefighters walked into the room.

The first firefighter to reach them said, "Hi, detectives. My name's Jake, and we're here to get you two out of here. Now, are either of you hurt?"

"My partner's got a broken arm, and we've both been shot," Elliot answered, and Jake nodded, extending his hand to Elliot.

Elliot grabbed it and with a groan, struggled to his feet with a now unconsious Olivia in his arms, one of his arms under her legs and the other cradling her neck.

A second firefighter stepped forward, his arms outstretched. But when he saw the look that appeared on Elliot's face, he thought better of trying to take the woman out of his arms.

Jake opened his mouth to speak, but a deafening crash above their heads made everyone freeze in place.

A moment later, Jake looked at the other people and said, "Okay, we've gotta move, now!"

Picking their way around the debris, Elliot maintained his hold on Olivia and followed the firefighters out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the building.

As his eyes adjusted to the sunlight, Elliot looked down at his unconscious partner cradled safely in his arms, and tears slid down his cheeks as he smiled and kissed her hair.

TBC...

A/N: Yeah, there's still lots to come, so don't touch that remote!


	3. Waking Up And Falling Down

Okay, so LivNel4ever and onetreefan don't have heart attacks, here's the next chapter of You Save Me.

Big thanks go to Rach, KaydenceRei, and storrms for their hours of mindless entertainment. Thanks, fruitloops!

Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is for El and Liv to kiss, for El and Liv to kiss, for El and Liv to kiss!

An eruption of applause and cheers made him look up, and Cragen watched with joy as the firefighters guided Elliot out of the building.

However, his joy quickly turned to worry when he saw Elliot carrying his partner in his arms, and he quickly jogged over to them with Fin and Munch hot on his heels.

"How is she?" the three men asked in unison.

Elliot looked down at Olivia, then back at the men and said, "She's got a broken arm and a gunshot wound." Seeing the fearful expressions on the men's faces, he quickly added, "She didn't lose much blood, so I'm pretty sure it was just a flesh wound."

Fin stepped forward and held his arms out, saying, "Here, man. Let me take her for you."

Elliot felt a wave of fear and nausea sweep over him, and he tightened his hold on Olivia, saying, "S'kay, Fin. I've got her." Cragen and Munch saw the fierce look of protectiveness in Elliot's features, and they exchanged knowing looks.

Cragen opened his mouth to speak, but a thunderous roar behind them made them all drop to the ground.

The ground shook violently, and Elliot held Olivia to his chest, thinking wildly, _I won't let her be hurt anymore! I'm gonna protect her, no matter what!_

The thunderous rumbling stopped, but Elliot did not move until Cragen gently squeezed his shoulder, saying, "It's okay, Elliot. You're both safe."

Once again, Elliot looked at his unconscious partner cradled in his arms, and he kissed her dirt streaked face, thinking, _We'll be okay. We're gonna be fine._

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Later that night, Cragen watched his detectives sleeping peacefully, the effects of the drugs not having worn off yet.

It had taken a lot of talking to convince the doctor that separating them would cause more harm than good, but he had finally given in and placed them in the same room.

For the tenth time since he had been allowed to see them, he took stock of Elliot's and Olivia's injuries.

She had a cast on her right arm, where it had been broken in several places, and a gunshot wound in her left shoulder. There were several cuts and bruises on her face, but nothing serious. And for that, he was grateful.

He had broken no bones, but a bullet in his side had made the doctors nervous. And Cragen did not like nervous doctors. But he had pulled through the surgery with flying colors.

A soft moan brought Cragen from his thoughts, and he looked up and smiled at the detective stirring in their bed.

"Olivia?" he called quietly, sighing in relief when she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Cap?" Her voice was hoarse and confused. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Olivia. Do you need me to get a nurse?"

She ignored his question and pushed herself to a sitting position in the bed, ignoring the stab of pain as she glared resentfully at the cast on her arm.

"Where's... where's Elliot? I need to see him," she said, the emotion clear in her voice.

"Olivia, calm down a little. You know how cranky your partner gets if you wake him up from his beauty sleep," Cragen whispered teasingly, slightly amused at the befuddled look that appeared on Olivia's face. She turned her head and scanned the room, and Cragen didn't miss the sigh of relief she breathed when she laid eyes on her partner.

"He's gonna be fine. You're both gonna be just fine," he assured her, and Olivia nodded, unable to tear her gaze away from the man lying in the bed just five feet away from her.

A nurse appeared in the room, and she quietly checked Olivia's vitals before saying, "Captain Cragen, visiting hours are over. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Olivia opened her mouth to protest, but Cragen shook his head at her, saying, "It's okay, Olivia. I pulled a lot of strings to make sure that you were both in the same room. I'll be back here first thing tomorrow morning."

Olivia nodded slowly, watching as both the nurse and Cragen walked out of the room, leaving her alone with her partner.

Settling back against her pillows, she turned onto her side facing Elliot, and quickly sleep took over.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia bolted upright in her bed with a sharp cry, gasping and sweating profusely. Looking at the clock on the wall, she realized that this had been the third time a nightmare had forced her into consciousness in a cold sweat within the last hour. Looking at her partner, she groaned softly when she realized what she needed to get a good night's sleep.

With a slight groan, she climbed out of her bed, and, as carefully as she could, slid onto the bed beside Elliot. Kissing his cheek, she laid her head on his chest, letting her thoughts take over.

_Every now and then, I get a little lost_

_My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed_

_Every now and then, I'm right upon the edge_

_Dangling my toes out over the ledge_

_I just thank God you're here_

_Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

_Cause when I'm a firecracker coming undone_

_When I'm a fugitive ready to run_

_All wild eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me_

_Baby you save me_

Slipping her good arm protectively over his waist, Olivia yawned and closed her eyes, allowing the soothing sound of Elliot's heartbeat to lull her to sleep.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

When Elliot opened his eyes, he was immediately aware of the fact that he was in a hospital. But he became confused and annoyed when he realized that he couldn't move, until he saw the reason why.

Olivia was curled up against his side, her arm resting on his chest. She had a content smile on her face, and he relaxed and scooted closer against her, closing his eyes.

_It's hard loving a man that's got a gypsy's soul_

_I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know_

_The perfect thing to say to save me from myself_

_You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else_

_And I thank God you do_

_Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

_When I'm a firecracker coming undone_

_When I'm a fugitive ready to run_

_All wild eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me_

_Baby you save me_

TBC...

A?N: Yes, there's still more to come! So go review, and maybe you'll get an update in your stocking!


	4. You Save Me

Okay, here's the last chapter! Enjoy, and please review!

This chapter is for Addicted, Rachel, onetreefan, and all the peeps who put me and my stories on their alerts! Thanks everybody!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. God help us if they were...

As Olivia opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a pair of bright cerulean eyes watching her, filled with an emotion she couldn't quite identify.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. She sighed and snuggled closer against him, ignoring the pain in her arm and shoulder. "Liv?"

She looked up at him questioningly.

"You know I love you, right?"

She chuckled and kissed the underside of his jaw, saying, "Yeah, El. I have a pretty good idea."

Well I know I don't tell you nearly enough I couldn't live one day without your love

Placing one hand possessively on her hip, Elliot pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers, closing his eyes as she returned the kiss with as much passion and love as him.

"Ahem!" Alex and Munch said loudly, making Olivia jump in surprise. Elliot instinctively reached out and pulled her back against him to keep her from falling off of the bed.

"You two are something else, you know that?" Munch teased, coming closer to the bed. "I mean, making out in a hospital bed? For shame"  
Before she could stop herself, Olivia shot back, "For shame on us? What about the time I walked in on you and Alex going at it on an interrogation room table?"

Immediately Munch and Alex turned bright red, and Elliot began to laugh. "Really, Counselor? Munch, in the interrogation room? I'll never look at you two the same way again!"

Then he and Olivia both laughed again, and Alex slapped Munch on the shoulder, before dissolving into giggles herself.

_When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves _

_Up on a high wire that's ready to break _

_When I've had just about all I can take _

_Baby you, baby you save me_

Later the next night, Olivia laid wrapped up in Elliot's arms on his couch, watching T.V. "I love you, El," she said sleepily, and he kissed her forehead, then her lips.

"Love you too, Liv. I always have, and I always will." When he was certain she had fallen asleep, he began singing softly.

_When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun _

_When I'm a firecracker coming undone _

_When I'm a fugitive ready to run _

_All wild eyed and crazy _

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me _

_Baby you save me_

The End...

A/N: Someone asked, and I forgot to tell ya'll: The song is Kenny Chesney's You Save Me. Now, go review! Puhweeeze?? (gives puppy dog eyes)_  
_


End file.
